The Third Wheel
by TheDuckyTie
Summary: Destiel's sexually reckless fiasco, the aftermath, and Sam's thoughts about being a third wheel. (Contains smut)
1. How Destiel Ruined Breakfast

If there's anything in the world that I can do to get my brother and Cas to quit googly-eyeing each other in front of me, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

But even the Crossroads Demon can't get me out of this one. I can't tell you how many times I felt like peeling my face off and put it underneath the table every time Cas and Dean get together. They would just start with light pecking here and there, but I shit you not, give it a few minutes and it'll turn into a full on hot-and-heavy makeout sesh right before my eyes.

Like the other day, when I was just innocently reading the paper and eating my-as Dean would call it-rabbit food, suddenly I heard the walls in his room banging. I didn't want to know what made the noise, I never had a stronger urge to cover my ears and make the 'la la la la la' sound but what I heard afterwards literally made me ditch my breakfast and left the motel, walking as far away as I could from it and not looking back.

"Oh, Cas! Right there, oh _God!" _I indistinctly heard Dean's grunting from the other room followed by Cas' moans. Seriously? They couldn't wait to to have sex until at least I'm out of the room? "Harder, Dean! Harder!" he sounded clear as a bell, I'm certain he could be heard from two rooms away.

I immediately spat out the salad I was currently chewing on. I squeezed the bottle of water, forcing the tasteless liquid out and slid into my throat, making some of its residue drench the tops of my shirt. Their moaning and grunting becomes louder, as the bed creaks so violently I was concerned they might broke it and the motel will add it to our bill. But paying an extra $100 always beats hearing your own brother having morning sex with his angel boyfriend.

Oh God, I left my phone in the room. I hope they don't accidentally hit my 'Voice Note' and record their whole fiasco. If that happens, that poor phone is going straight to the garbage.

* * *

My lungs felt as if every air it contains has been sucked out. Cas was writhing and sweating underneath me with his eyes closed, his mouth open gaping for air. "Oh dear Lord..." he sighed, wiping away his wet strands. My lips felt numb from the countless kisses we shared just this morning.

"How's that for a wake up call, huh?" I pecked his forehead, feeling him smile against my skin. My hair was a mess being grabbed and pulled by him the whole time, the bed felt like it was about to collapse and I'm pretty sure we torn the sheets.

Cas sat up, wrapping the sheets around my shoulders playfully. "Incredible, as usual," he planted a kiss on my forehead, I can feel his stubble rubbing against my skin. "I'll make you some breakfast, Cas," I said, peeling off the sheets off my shoulders carefully. Cas nodded, smiling. He leans in and kissed me softly, making me feel giddy inside. He looked so fit in his tight black boxers, but still, they look so much better thrown across the bedroom floor.

I opened the door to find no one, a bowl of salad and weird green goo soaked in saliva was sprawled all over the table. I looked around for a sign of Sam, starting to worry he might be in trouble when Cas suddenly appeared 5 inches next to me.

"It seems like Sam overheard our...activity and becomes revolted. So he spits this green substance he was about to eat," said Cas, rubbing the chewed-up salad between his fingers.

Relief flows through me, at least he wasn't kidnapped or anything. He was just grossed out by how vocal we were. "Well...after breakfast maybe we can...take a shower? Since we're alone?" I pulled him closer, embracing him seductively. Cas smirked, "I'll be waiting," he rubs my chest, sending shivers up and down my spine. He walks away into our room, while I scrambled around looking for my jacket to get a power bar from the vending machine outside. Two boning sessions in one morning isn't as easy as it sounds, you know.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Should this stay a oneshot or should I make multiple chapters of it? x**


	2. Soap On Your Skin

**A/N: I'm changing the POV to a third-person for every smutty part of the story.**

* * *

Cas peeled off his boxers, leaving him completely bare on the motel's bathroom. The entire space smelled musty and damp with a slightly rusting bathtub patiently waiting at the corner of the room. Cas stared at his reflection in the mirror, examining each love bruises Dean left on his skin. There were several delicious bluish color on his chest and collarbone, but the ones he liked the best were the ones on his neck. Cas pressed a finger on the largest bruise and he shivered, the pain brought back the feeling of Dean's teeth grazing roughly yet gently on his neck.

The door softly creaked open, Dean was standing outside of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. And sure, he liked what he saw when he caught a glimpse of Cas' bare rear.

Cas gasped quietly, feeling a bit shy being unexpectedly spotted naked by Dean. He clumsily took a step back while hastily covering his junk with a towel.

Dean chuckled, "Oh, Cas..." he murmured, walking slowly towards him until he gets close enough to put his hands on Cas' cheeks. "I-I wasn't expecting you," Cas said in a low tone. Dean loved the way Cas' cheeks flushed and heated up under his touch, he wanted more than anything to caress and graze every inch of his skin to entice him into some of Dean's best fantasy scenarios-shower sex.

Cas puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, right on the mark he left him when he raised him from perdition. "Dean, I need to tell you something," Cas stared longingly into Dean's eyes, he saw an unfamiliar look in his eyes. It's more than lust, it's him knowing that he belongs to him. It sent a sense of warm and safe vibration right through his core. He knew immediately that he loved him.

"Anything, Cas. Anything," Dean whispered, leaning his forehead against Cas'. Cas smiled blissfully as Dean's warm breath tickles his skin. Cas slowly took off Dean's towel, wrapping his arms around his waist, his skin felt sweaty and hot under his cold hands.

"I love you," said Cas, looking straight into Dean's deep green eyes. "I really do,"

Dean smiled as he gently pushed Cas against the wall, the tile felt like a brass doorknob being left outside during the winter while he was holding him tighter in his arms. "And I love you," he whispered huskily, sending shivers down Cas' spine.

"...and I'll never let anything in hell, heaven, or earth hurt you, I-"

"Shh," Cas shushed Dean's words as his fingers caressed his rustic blond hair. "I want you, I want the man I love to ravish me right here,"

Dean was surprised by Cas' sudden suggestive outburst, but he liked it. He liked it when Cas told him exactly what he wanted.

"Don't mind if I do," Dean replied in a seductive voice, he dipped his head down and started planting soft pecks on Cas' bruises. Cas sighed at the contact between his aching skin and Dean's cold lips. He tilted his head aside to give him more space, and his hands gripped on Dean's biceps as he felt his tongue brushing against his skin.

"Oh-oh, Dean...don't stop," Cas lets out an appreciative moan. Dean loved hearing his little angel's sighs and gasps of pleasure, as Cas loved being dominated by him, it was like they were the two matching puzzle pieces perfectly clasped to one another. "I won't," said Dean in between his licking and biting.

Dean raised his head back up, crashing his lips on Cas', as their tongues wrestle for dominance. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck kept raising up as he felt the delicious friction between his aroused nether parts and Cas'. And Cas didn't look like he can hold any more foreplay. "Shower, now," Cas demanded.

He turned the shower knobs, the water droplets started to rain above them as Dean refused to release his lips from Cas. He loved and wanted his angel so badly at the moment, he wanted to hear him scream his name and writhe in pleasure whilst digging his nails on his back. But a good and long foreplay is always worth it in the end.

Cas planted gentle kisses on Dean's shoulders and the back of his neck, he couldn't help but shudder violently and a moan was forced out of him. "A-ah! Cas, I..."

"Don't speak," Cas whispered seductively on his ear, his hand aggressively grasped Dean's butt cheek, sending a small wave of shock through Dean's spine, his toes curling in excitement. "Damn it, Cas..." he grunted under his breath. Cas' hardness was rubbing against the backs of his thigh. Cas deepened his kisses on Dean's neck as he slowly rubbed his tips on Dean's back entrance.

Dean moans echoed on the walls, he was writhing under Cas' touch. It didn't usually go this way but this time Cas was the one being in control, making Dean feel completely helpless and powerless. And he liked it.

"Just enter me now, damn it..." he groaned. Cas smirked, knowing that he had him wanting him badly. Cas sucked the skin under Dean's neck and gently caressed it with the tip of his tongue. "Patience is a virtue..." he breathed. When Dean was about to complain, Cas unexpectedly slammed right into him, making him scream in pain, in shock, and most of all, in pleasure. Cas was so turned on by how tight Dean felt around him, he softly bit Dean's earlobe, intensifying his loud moans and shudders.

"O-o-o-o-h Caaaaas!" Dean shrieked. He can feel himself getting close to his release but Cas won't let that happen quite yet. From their past sexual encounters, Dean had always holding Cas back as long as he could to get that amazing explosive ending. Damn, he was a good student. Cas was moving inside of him very gently at first, making Dean felt every inch of him vividly. His mouth was gaping open desperate for air, as seconds went by Cas brought everything he learnt from Dean on the table, thrusting in and out quicker and harder, each time he felt he was inches away from his orgasm.

Cas grunted and their hot breath fogged up the mirror. The water temperature from the shower was rising, hitting their tense bodies vigorously. Cas felt his release coming really soon, "Are you-are you close?"

"So fucking close," Dean writhed. "Please, Cas...release me,"

Cas slammed one final time into Dean, they couldn't take it anymore. Cas moaned on Dean's ears, the sound was so sweet like a musical note in his head that really turns him on, Dean's fluids were finally released and his tension was relieved from his core.

They were both trying to catch their breaths, their chests heaving up and down. "You were incredible," said Dean breathlessly, turning around to face his angel. His tired face soon turned into a wicked grin.

"My turn," he growled wickedly. He turned the shower knob off as he roughly grabbed Cas' face, raining him down with heated kisses all the way down to his belly button, dangerously near to where he wanted him the most.

"Dean...oh God..." he moaned when he realized what Dean was about to do to him, he went down to his knees and enveloped his lips around Cas' tips.

But that was just about it, "Let's finish this on the bed," he bit his lower lips seductively as he lead his naked angel outside. Their room was cold, but they don't feel like their temperature was getting any lower. Every inch of them were heated and filled with excitement. Dean pushed Cas down the bed in a less than gentle way and hovered on top of him.

Dean gripped Cas' hands and pinned it above his head. When Dean wants to be dominant, he can. And that thought alone made Cas harder than he already did. He grabbed a tie from the bedside and tied Cas' hands to the headboard. "Dean? What are you doing?" he asked innocently, and his innocence only made Dean more determined to get into the game.

"Just trust me, baby. You'll love this," he whispered. He licked a delicious trail along Cas' neck all the way down to his pubic bone. His tongue gently traveled his shaft, making Cas' back arch and the headboard creaks from Cas' hands demanding to be freed.

Dean looked up and smirked at how helpless the angel looked. Now he knows what it felt like.

He grasped his shaft and gently pumps it up and down, Cas bit down hard on his bottom lip, fighting the wave of pleasure forcing a moan out of him. Dean's hand caressed his stomach, "Let it out, Cas. Let me hear you. Let everyone hear you,"

"Ohhh! Oh, God! Dean! I'm-I'm-I'm coming!" he screamed, forcefully pulling on his tie. Dean had taken some precaution to tie it extra tightly knowing how persistent Cas can be.

Dean's tongue whirled around Cas' tip, as his soft lips gently kissing it. He tasted great, just the way Dean imagined on his many wet dreams about Cas. "Dean-oh my...you might want to-stop, I'm gonna come," he stammered.

Dean chuckled, "Baby, you can come whenever you want, I'm not stopping," he continued to lovingly run his tongue and lips on Cas' aroused shaft. He felt him twitching on his mouth, and that's when he knew Cas was going to explode.

"O-oooh! Ah..." he moaned and arched his back higher, this time he nearly bent the headboard as he released himself in Dean's mouth.

When his waves crashed, he finally rested himself, trying to catch his breath. Dean was satisfied, he wiped Cas' fluids from his lips laid next to him. Cas buried his head on Dean's chest, inhaling to his musky male scent.

"I love you, Castiel Winchester," said Dean, now breathing steadily as he wiped the hair off Cas' face, still tired and overwhelmed from the intense orgasms he got earlier.

"Me too, Dean Winchester," Cas whispered. The two shared one last kiss as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	3. You Used My Tie?

SAM'S POV

I've been practically loitering around in this diner across the street for 2 hours. The groans and moans of Dean and Cas still echoes in my head and made me cringe numerous times as my shaky hands pick up my yet another newly refilled cup of coffee.

"Son, I can't let ya stay here 'less ya order somethin'," says the plump waitress in her green polyester uniform, holding a hot pitcher of a new coffee batch. Her name tag says 'Lorna'.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, my gut says that now that they're alone, there's no way they're going to miss their chance of some all-hell-breaks-loose action. For all he knows, they could be doing it on the living room couch and it would be the first thing he'd see when he walked in.

"I-well...okay. I'm just leaving, anyway." I reached down my jeans pocket and handed over some cash.

"Alright then, darlin'. Have a nice day," says Lorna, she shoved the money I gave her down her cleavage, her shoes clicking on the floorboards as she walked away. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for whatever I might see when I get back to our room.

* * *

"Please don't be naked, pleeeeeease don't be naked," I quietly murmured to myself as I inserted the room key. turning it around and unlocking the brass knob. Water droplets are starting to form on the windows, darker clouds hovered over and lets out a light rain.

The door creaked generously as I pushed it open, to my surprise the place was pretty quiet. No wall-banging or bed springs croaking of any kind. In fact, the place looked cleaner than when he left it. Wads of spat-out salad are nowhere to be seen, even their shoes are aligned perfectly.

And is that-? Is that Dean's jacket? It's _fold_.

"Welcome home, Sammy!" Dean blares out from the bedroom as he walked out on his boxers, with his arms expanding wide like a soaring eagle, and this just made me roll my eyes so far back I could nearly see my melting brain.

"Dean-could you...put some clothes on? Damn!" Dean forcefully hugged me and I could vividly smell Cas' cologne on his skin. Yep, they did it again. And my best guess this time they did it in the shower, Dean's skin felt cold and damp. Kinky sons of bitches.

Dean released the hug, staring at me with a big sheepish smile on his face. He looked so happy, and satisfied. And I do mean sexually and romantically satisfied, from the looks from his face and his body language I bet a million dollars that he and Cas just fucked the ever living shit out of each other seconds away before he came back.

"Don't wanna know the details, just-clean yourselves up, please?" I scoffed. I realized I had left my phone on the nightstand, and without second thoughts I walked straight into the scene of the crime.

"Sammy, don't!" Dean nearly shrieked. But yet I turned the knob and revealed Cas with his hands bound to the headboard with _my _tie and him closing his eyes, breathing heavily. A very obvious proof of their fiasco bulged underneath the sheets right on the spot where Cas' genitals should be. This is just more disturbing than I ever thought it would be. Plus, the air felt stuffy and steamy, the sheets are severely crumpled. The whole thing spells S-E-X.

"Uh...hi, Cas."

"He-hello, Sam," he writhed. "Could you unbind me, please?"

Is he insane? Why the hell would I want to touch any evidence of BDSM kinky shit between my brother and his angel boyfriend? I would never wear that tie again even if Dean scrubbed every thread with holy water and Purell.

"Um...why don't I just get Dean to do it, okay? In the meantime, I'm just gonna grab my phone here and be on my way," I hastily grabbed my phone and avoiding eye contact with Cas. I slammed the door behind me and glared at Dean.

"What?" he asks with his mouth full of apple pie.

"You used my tie to tie your boyfriend to the headboard?"

Dean chuckled like it was hilarious, "I'm sorry, dude. It was heat of the moment," he grinned. He cranked up the volume of Asia's _Heat of the Moment _and sashayed back to the bedroom, presumably untying the angel.

Heat of the moment? So he pretty much told me that they were so friggin' into it that he didn't have time to care about what should be used to tie Cas to the goddamn headboard.

"Hey, Dean?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he indistinctly replied from the bedroom, his voice echoes through the hollow walls of the motel.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight!" I yell out, grumpily slumping myself to the hard, back-shattering couch. It's not even cushiony, I think it's just newspaper stuffed into a pillowcase. But a backache sure beats sleeping on a spare bed on the floor while the bed next to you creaks violently followed by the ah-ah-ahs of the two. Damn, they have sex like there's no tomorrow. Like they're an elderly couple who fortunately hasn't had any erectile dysfunction yet and takes every darn chance he gets.

I sure hope I can get some sleep tonight.


End file.
